The History and Past
by The Mark of the Protagonist
Summary: Jerome's dad gives him a revelation that not only changes his life, but another's. Third genre: Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its me again. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but maybe 5 chapters maybe longer, but no longer then 10. I just did this chapter an hour ago and I didn't want to lose my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist does not own House of Anubis but this fanfiction's plot line. So please don't steal the idea.**

**Read ahead, you clicked the story, you read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome<strong>

It was a Saturday morning at 7:00. Usually the students in Anubis House would sleep in until about 8 during the weekends. However, there was one person up and early. Jerome Clarke was just finishing buttoning up his shirt and stared in the mirror to fix his hair. You heard right, Jerome Clarke. The guy who hated school and rather just sleep in was up at 7:00.

Jerome looked satisfied at the mirror and glanced at Alfie, his roommate. To his luck, Alfie was snoring and about to fall of the bed. Jerome shook his head and checked the mirror again with a slight grin. With that, he took his bag and went outside to the kitchen.

He spotted a banana, a granola bar, and plastic bottle of milk and took it. This was going to be his breakfast for today. He thought later he could just find a place so he could grab a bite. Jerome shoved the food into his bag and peered out into the hallway. Victor was nowhere to be seen, so Jerome just assumed he was in the cellar, going nuts about how to live forever. He snuck out the front door and walked to the bus station.

In five minutes the bus came around and Jerome hopped on, paying the bus driver. He sat in the 6th row and waited for his stop. He decided not to tell anyone about his little secret journey, including Mara, or else should would have come with. Jerome needed to do this alone and he knew that. After a few different stops, the bus finally got to where Jerome needed to be.

Jerome hopped off and took in his surroundings. He was at the outskirts of town, where a few businesses were located. Only Jerome wasn't here for the few shops. Across the street was the sighed as the bus departed and started walking down the street. He didn't know if they would let him in for a visit at this time in the morning. He opened the front door and walked in.

Inside was a police officer in the front desk. She looked up, surprised and asked, "How may I help you? Are you lost?"

"No, no," Jerome answered, "I was just wanting to know when I can visit my, erm… dad. John Clarke."

"You've got lucky," said the police officer, "We normally don't let anybody in at this time. But you're dad has been really cooperative, so I think I can pull a few strings. I'll see what I've got."

"Thank you," said Jerome.

"This may take a while though," said the police officer.

"Don't worry, I can wait," replied Jerome, walking to a waiting chair. The officer grinned and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Nina Martin got up at 7:30. She, too, had a reason for getting up early. She glanced over at Amber and saw she was sound asleep. After a few minutes of getting ready, she made her way over to the dollhouse.

"C'mon, I know you're hiding something," Nina muttered. The dollhouse didn't give any signs of giving a clue. "Ugh." Nina grunted. She opened the hidden compartment and took out the map. She decided to go downstairs by herself and into the secret room.

Today was one of the day's she wanted to forget and get over with. She needed to be distracted all day, and since today was Saturday, it gave more time for her to dread the day even more. She snuck down the stairs and saw no one. Nina took the bobby-pin from her hair and quietly picked the lock because she didn't feel like starting the day out crawling in a secret compartment just yet. She successfully picked the lock and double checked to see if anybody was around. It was clear so she just went ahead and went into the cellar.

* * *

><p>Nina made her way to the secret bookcase and put in the secret lock. 1-8-9-0 The bookcase opened and in went Nina. She sighed and plopped down onto the nearest seat, even though it was still quite dusty. Today was the day before her parents died. Yeah, it was just a day before, but it was the best day of her life, soon followed by the worst day of her life.<p>

The best, because everything went perfect during the whole day. Going to have a surprise visit to her grandma for her grandma's birthday. And going to the carnival the next day. Everything was perfect. Her parents left her at her grandma's after forgetting to pick up some groceries to make the milkshake. Nina was lucky enough to kiss her parents goodbye.

It all went downhill from there. Apparently, her parents were driving down the road when a vicious driver rammed into them causing their car to flip, badly injuring her parents. Later the next day, they found out that it was a British dude (They're in America) that was on vacation and had gotten mad after his wife broke it off with his two kids. The guy had gone mad and forgot that he wasn't in England, causing him to ram into the Martin's car. The rest was handled in court after Nina's parents had briefly gotten the will done and died.

Nina didn't realize she was crying until she looked down and saw her teardrops on her clothes. To make it all worst Senkhara had appeared in front of her.

"Ah, little vulnerable Chosen One," Senkhara sang.

"What do you want?" Nina growled.

"For. The. Mask! " Senkhara shouted, "Time is a-wasting. I'll have to give you a feel of death, every single day you haven't tried."

"If you kill me, you won't have somebody to find you the Mask. And you'll have to wait 'til the next Chosen One stops by," Nina snarled. Senkhara glared at her and was now eye to eye with Nina.

"Don't give the back talk to me, little Chosen One. Or I will kill your friends in front of you." Nina's eyes widened. Senkhara laughed, "Now that had gotten you're attention, hadn't it?"

Nina exclaimed, "I can't the mask so soon! There are dangers ahead and I'm practically human! You could probably find your way through the tunnels in no time."

"Yes, I can," said Senkhara, "But there is magic protecting the Mask and only the Chosen One and the gods can access it."

"I'll need more time," said Nina.

"You'll get more after finding a way through the tunnels," said Senkhara, "By the end of your school term, I want the mask. No later, no less." Nina shook her head feebly. "But I won't have all the patience in eternity." Before Nina could say anything else, Senkhara gave her a glare and vanished. Nina couldn't take it anymore and burst out crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome<strong>

The police officer came up to Jerome and said, "You're allowed to come in." Jerome licked his lips in anticipation and followed her into the visiting hall. He saw his dad beaming at him. "How long would you like to stay in here? I know you'd like some privacy with him though," the officer asked.

"Give us about hour, but maybe thirty minutes," Jerome replied.

"Okay then, scream if you're to be mugged," remarked the officer.

"Thanks, officer Valentine," John said. The officer nodded her head and closed the door. John spoke, "I was worried you wouldn't come back."

"I try to stay to my word," Jerome mumbled.

John smiled, "Good."

"You said you were going to tell me something if I came back alone," said Jerome, "What is it?"

"Do you want to start on that subject this early?" asked John. Jerome nodded yes. "I'll ask you this, do you want to know what I have done to get into this?" John motioned his arms to the room around him.

"Here?" Jerome asked, "In the jail?"

"Would you like to hear it?" questioned John.

Jerome spoke hesitantly, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ John's PoV: Flashback ~<strong>

We went to America one holiday, I'm not sure if you'd remember since you were what 3- 4? years old and Poppy hadn't been born out of your mum's stomach a while ago. Things weren't going great with your mum and I. I had done some bad things then, regretting them after I do it every single time. Regretting it now even. I tried to fix it my taking you, a newborn Poppy, and your mum to America. _Jerome gave a little snort at this part._ Why, what's wrong? _Nothing, it's just two of my house mates are Americans," Jerome said. _Anyways, we had gotten to our hotel where they had the reservations all confused, causing us to stay at a crappy hotel. That set your mum off. After a five hour flight from London she had gave me all her fury. It was there, in that dingy little American hotel, she went off. She broke our marriage. I was young and insane. I took a cab to the jewelry store, stole a ring, and tried to get her hand back. I was foolish enough to break into an American car and run into the freeway, not even knowing an ounce of how to drive the blasted thing.

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of PoV &amp; Flashback ~<strong>

"What happened?" Jerome asked.

John sighed, "I lost control and hit a car, flipping it." He said it as if those words were such a burden. "I was trialed in America and sent here for prison."

"What happened to the people you hit?" questioned Jerome, "They were okay, right?"

John gulped and rubbed his temples, losing eye contact, "There was a couple in there. And they were killed."

"Killed?" repeated Jerome, "Who were they?"

"Why?"

"I want to know, talk to their family members," Jerome mumbled.

"I don't remember their names," John said.

"Tell me their last names at least," Jerome pushed.

"I think…"

"What is it? The last name?"

"Martin."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Review or come in and say hi letting me know that you're reading.<strong>

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~Peace**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this chapter is a bit longer than I hoped for it to be, mostly just conversations. Just to let you know, this isn't exactly Jerina, just friendship. I put Jerome and Nina as characters, but they aren't romantic, just the characters I focus on the most.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist wrote this story/plot line, but doesn't own the House of Anubis, but please, don't steal the idea.**

**Read it. That'll be all I have to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome<strong>

Jerome couldn't believe what his dad just said. Martin. Martin. Martin. No it can be. Jerome shook his head, trying to reject the fact of what his dad had just said. Martin. Nina Martin? _The Nina Martin?_ Her parents? No, yes, maybe, what? There's a lot of people with the last name Martin, right? Of course, Nina could be out of millions of Martins. He's in the clear, is he? Didn't Nina mention her parents died in a car crash when she was younger?

"Jerome?" called John, "Are you alright?"

"I, I, I don't know," Jerome stuttered. He felt like throwing up right now.

"What's the matter?" asked John.

Jerome ignored the question, "Dad, when you were trialed, do you remember the family you were against?"

"Not so clearly, why?"

"Never mind why, do you just remember any information?" Jerome asked.

"They had a daughter." Okay that narrows it down to tens of thousands of Martins.

"What about their daughter?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I want to try to talk to their family members," Jerome answered. John accepted the response.

"She was to be taken in custody of her gran, I think," John replied. Great, that narrows it to the thousands.

"Do you remember her name?" Jerome asked.

John sighed, "No. But…"

"But what?"

"The trial was recorded, your mum and the prison has on tape." Jerome seemed taken aback at this other revelation.

"Do you reckon they let me see it?" John shook his head. Jerome got up.

"Where are you going?" asked John, also standing up.

"Out," Jerome gave a vague answer, "I'll try to visit." Jerome said that so his dad couldn't speak about it anymore. He called up the officer and she let him out.

"How did it go?" asked the police officer after locking up the bars, "Well I assume?"

"You could say that," Jerome mumbled. "Is it possible I could find a tape to the trial of my dad?"

"Yes, we have it here in the police station if I do remember," answered the officer, "Why?"

_"Why does everybody ask WHY?" Jerome thought._

"Um, just curious, that's all," Jerome covered, "Where is it possible I could watch it?"

The officer sighed, "I'll ask about it." She went to the back and disappeared. Jerome collapsed on the next chair and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>The officer reappeared with what looked like the head guard. Jerome looked up from his thinking and spotted the head guard.<p>

"Is this him?" asked the head officer.

"Yeah." The head officer shooed the police officer back to her work and faced Jerome.

"So, you are interested in your dad's trial, yeah?" asked the officer. Jerome nodded his head.

"I'm afraid we can't let you look at it," said the guard. Jerome was about to say something when the officer stopped him, "Not now, but later." The officer handed him a CD. Jerome seemed mesmerized and stared at it. "You're lucky we decided to make copies of the tapes yesterday."

"Thank you," whispered Jerome then said, "I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"You don't need-"

"I will, don't worry," said Jerome. He jogged out of the jail leaving the officer in the waiting room looking after him. The officer shook his head, not sure if he should be happy or concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Anubis House<strong>

Amber entered the kitchen, not seeing any sign of Nina and Jerome.

"Where's Nina and Jerome?" Amber asked. Fabian looked at her.

"We thought she was still in your room," Fabian said.

"No, I woke up and thought Nina was here with you," said Amber.

"Is she still in the bathroom?" asked Joy sitting where Nina usually sits. This made Fabian uncomfortable and bothered Amber causing her to glare.

"N-no, but you're kind of… kind of…" stuttered Fabian pointing at where Joy was sitting.

"Oh, sorry," said Joy. "It was just, I was used to sitting here... I'll move."

_"Yeah right, 'sorry'. You did it on purpose," viciously thought Amber. _Joy got up and shuffled to her seat. An awkward silence was held, until Eddie entered and started blabbering about food.

Fabian leaned in and whispered to Amber, "I think I might know where Nina is."

"Where?" Before Fabian could answer the front door opened and slammed shut causing everybody to jump and stare towards the entrance to the common room. Jerome stepped in, with an unreadable expression.

"Where were you?" asked Alfie, "I woke up, and didn't see you playing early-morning video games like you always do."

"I went for a walk," Jerome answered, sitting down. "Do you know where the American chick is?"

"Why?" asked Mara, with such a small amount of jealousy, you couldn't catch it.

_"WHY, seriously people? Mind you're own business," thought Jerome._

"She's usually here and would be asking about me, not the other way around," Jerome responded.

"We were just wondering that too," said Patricia.

"That girl is a mystery," commented Eddie as he poured syrup onto his pancake.

"No, all girls are," said Alfie.

"Of course, we're not that simple. Unlike you boys," scoffed Patricia.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eddie said.

"All boys are either dumb, stupid, or both," Patricia replied.

"Girls are, are…" started Eddie, not coming up with anything.

"Smarter then boys," Patricia smirked.

"Oh now you're just stereotyping us," said Eddie.

"'Did it last time, didn't you?" she referred to that time in school in the students lounge. Just as Eddie was about to smart off Jerome interrupted.

"I'm not hungry," said Jerome, seeming to change his mood. He pushed his plate forward and left the dining room.

"That was very un-Jerome like," commented Mara.

"I'll say," muttered Alfie.

* * *

><p>Fabian told Amber that he thought Nina might be in the cellar, trying to find something for the mystery. He decided to go alone and sneak down into the cellar. Before he could pick the lock, Nina teaching him when they were on good terms, Jerome came out of his room.<p>

"Rutter, I know you know where Nina is- what are you doing?" said Jerome.

"Shh!" Fabian hissed motioning to the kitchen. Jerome got the message and looked out for the clear. Fabian successfully picked the lock after five minutes.

"How long does it take you to pick the lock, Rutter," Jerome whispered after entering the cellar door.

"Nina usually does it," Fabian replied. The two crept down the stairs seeing the cellar was Victor-free.

"Where would Victor be?" Jerome asked to no one in particular.

"Probably at the Frobisher-Smythe Library," mumbled Fabian. He entered in the combination lock. 1-8-9-0 The wall turned opened causing Jerome to jump.

"Whoa," he jumped.

"Stay here," Fabian commanded. Just as Jerome was about to argue the secret door closed.

* * *

><p>Fabian watched the wall come down. He heard sniffing from beside him and was surprised to see Nina curled up in a ball on the dusty seats. Thoughts flashed through his head but he decided to comfort and ask her before jumping to all the questions.<p>

"Nina, what's wrong?" asked Fabian as he kneeled by Nina. Nina looked up at him, wiping her tears.

"It's just-… Nothing…" Nina said, "Just leave me alone."

"Tell me Nina," urged Fabian.

"I'll tell you later," said Nina, "For now, just leave me alone."

"I will, its just-... Jerome wants to talk to you, he's waiting outside," Fabian said. This caught Nina's attention. "Before you start asking questions, stop trusting me and start hating me; he followed me here."

Nina sighed, not feeling like arguing, "Fine, send him in." Fabian pressed the button to open the passage. He motioned Jerome to come in. Jerome crept in and the passage shut.

"What do you need," asked Nina curled up and facing opposite of Jerome.

"I'll tell you in private," said Jerome looking at Fabian.

"How private can you get?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian, just… go," Nina said. Fabian hesitated, but went anyways. Jerome sat by the seat facing closest to Nina.

"What do you want?" Nina asked, looking at Jerome directly in the eye.

Jerome sighed, "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Our History and Past."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the chapter? Review or drop in and literally say hi. I like knowing that you're reading.<strong>

**Thanks to all that reviewed though.**

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~Peace out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said, this plot just popped into my head one day and I decided to write it because I haven't read a story like this around here. So thank you for the reviews and I apologize for the bad grammar that I didn't catch, I'm using a Mac. I also noticed that my style of writing has changed, so I'm testing it using this story.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist does not own the House of Anubis but does own the plotline of the fanfiction.**

**Guess what? I have a bag of chips in the end of the chapter. If you read it, I may give you some… If I remember…**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**The History and Past.**_

_Jerome sighed, "We need to talk."_

_"What about?"_

_"Our History and Past."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome<strong>

What Jerome had said had startled Nina. He had finally gotten her attention. The thing is, he had difficulty beginning.

"Jerome, If this is a joke…" Nina started.

"No! Please trust me on this," begged Jerome. Nina eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you down here?"

"What kind of a question is that?" spoke the American.

"Just,… Please. Why are you down in here, all by yourself?" questioned Jerome.

"I-I…"

"What is it?"

Tears started forming in Nina's eyes, forcing her to look down and break eye contact. Jerome got a bit frustrated, due to his nature, but decided best not to burst out on the crying girl. "Nina, tell me. Please."

"I haven't even told Fabian," Nina said. Jerome understood. If she didn't tell Amber or Fabian by then, how was she to trust Jerome the Jerk after all they've been through? She would have felt like she betrayed her two best friends if she told him the truth. Especially after all the Joy drama she's been through. _**AND**_the fact that she still loved Fabian.

"Alright, then," Jerome said, getting up but still looking at Nina. "Tell tomorrow, yeah?" Nina didn't even shake her head yes. "When you're ready." With that, he left the secret room.

* * *

><p>Jerome went into his room after his brief confrontation with Nina. He stared at the CD and grabbed it and pushed it into his computer. He hit play and for a few minutes it was just introductions. On the left side of the court was his dad, as he noticed. He also noticed his mum, Poppy, and him behind their dad. He spotted the family pressing charges on the right. It seemed to be an elder woman who looked about in their late 50's. Sitting next to the woman was a little girl, a bit younger than Jerome was on the CD, but still seemed to be his age.<p>

"This is the trailing of John Clarke, being pressed charges against the Martin family," said the judge. A long time went on when the little girl was called up with her guardian to speak. Before he could play, Eddie interrupted his video and had dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was Dinner time and nobody had seen Nina all day. Jerome had secretly written her name down in the sign-out sheet so nobody would ask a lot of questions and have a search party look for her.<p>

Jerome took his seat in the dining table. Patricia and Joy were seated next to him, blabbing about useless things. Eddie had his earphones on and was listening to metal, of course Jerome could tell because of the noise blasting even if they were earphones. Alfie seemed to be bored and was now thumb wrestling with himself. Amber was going through her new magazine, like always. Only Fabian wasn't there.

_"Oh great," thought Jerome, " Has Rutter boy gone into a depression state like Nina, too?"_

Before he could ask, Fabian came in. He stopped at Nina's seat. "Have any of you seen Nina today?" Fabian asked aloud, even though he already knew the answer.

"Haven't heard or seen a peep of her today," Joy declared gleefully.

"Well you seem pretty happy about it if you ask me," Amber remarked, slamming her magazine to the table.

"Ooh, chick fight, this ought-a be good," commented Eddie, taking full notice of the situation with interest. Alfie and him high-fived each other and watched the battle commence.

"What do you mean?" asked Joy.

"Admit it, you've been trying to get rid of Nina, and have been trying to snag Fabian away from her, ever since the beginning of term," Amber accused.

"What, I have no s-" started Joy to be cut off with a screaming Amber.

"DON'T TRY DENYING IT JOY MERCER!' exclaimed Amber, "YOU LITTLE-"

"AMBER!" Jerome yelled. Everybody stared at him, not expecting him to interrupt. "I don't want a fight. I know what you've accused Joy is all true. Eh, don't speak. BUT that doesn't give you a right to call her names, even though I openly agree to what you were going to say."

Joy's mouth dropped and looked over at Eddie and Alfie. The two shook heads, agreeing with what she was accused of. She looked at Patricia who winced, also agreeing with what she's been accused of. She looked at Amber who just had a smug smile placed on her face.

Joy gave a short gasp, "Well then." Both Amber and her sat down with an awkward silence in the room. Fabian was just staring at his lap, thinking of what had happened a few days ago and what had happened that had caused this whole mess.

Jerome decided he had enough so he just took his plate and glass into his room to finish.

* * *

><p>Jerome had finished eating his things when he remembered the tape. He was just about to grab and put it back on his laptop to watch the ending when Alfie came in.<p>

"Dude, we're not aloud to eat in our rooms, remember?" Alfie reminded.

"Yeah, sure, of course, I'm done anyways," said Jerome, motioning to his half empty plate.

"Food waster!" Alfie said and took his plate. Jerome remembered Nina hadn't eaten all day, so he decided to sneak into the dining area and grab some food. There, he found everybody still eating slowly, except for Joy who was glaring at everybody. He plucked out a fried chicken leg, a plate, and scooped up macaroni and cheese.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Fabian noticing he had picked up Nina's plate.

"Eat it, what else?" Jerome retorted. He snuck out into the hallway to the cellar door. He tried the knob and sure enough, it opened. Jerome made sure it was clear, and snuck down.

* * *

><p>He put in the combination lock and up went the shelf. He saw Nina's head shoot up and look behind her only to see him. He sat down on the chair he sat in earlier.<p>

"Hey."

No response.

"I brought you some food, you've been down here for a while," Jerome said. She kept her head at her knees, not looking at him. He stayed quiet for a while to hear her stomach growling.

"So you are hungry, c'mon eat," he said, pressing the plate on her legs. She looked up at him and un-curled her self. He heard some cracking after she sat straight up. She looked at him reluctantly and then finally took the plate from him.

"I don't get it, why are you here, actually being nice to me?" Nina asked.

"Shh, just eat," Jerome said, then answered, "I guess, I just am." Without another word, he got up and made his way back to the secret door.

"Tomorrow, yeah?" Jerome said. Nina made eye contact, and for a while he thought he saw a tiny smile come onto her face. He smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I'm kinda short on time. Review or just drop in and say hi.<strong>

**I loved all the feedback from last chapter. And I ate all the chips, sorry, but I gotta say, they are good with Coke. :)**

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~ Peace out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**'Gotta say, I loved the reviews and feedback. Keep 'em coming. I'm sorry for the delay i the story I just haven't been "at it" for a while so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist does not own the House of Anubis but owns the storyline. **

**Ah, me and my snacks. I might give you some… if you read the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**The History and Past**_

_"Tomorrow, yeah?" Jerome said. Nina made eye contact, and for a while he thought he saw a tiny smile come onto her face. He smiled and left._

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Nina snuck back to bed before midnight. She was sure Amber was sleeping, to get the right guess. She slipped into her bed and began to think. She had snuck into Victor's office to put her name on the sign-out sheet to find that it was already written in. It looked like boys' writing.

Alfie has some hardly legible handwriting. Eddie didn't like writing and when he did he scratched his letters on. Fabian, well, Nina certainly knew and could recognize if it was his, but it wasn't. Mick isn't present. That just left… Jerome. Nina didn't know Jerome's handwriting. It _could_ be his, but she wasn't so sure about that yet.

Another thing that had puzzled Nina was that Jerome was actually acting nice to her. Seeing he was so glad that Nina and Fabian had broken up and that Rufus incident… she couldn't figure out his motive. Yes motive, Jerome had motives not plans.

She knew she shouldn't have spent the whole day in the secret room, but she wanted to cry out all her tears and everything before tomorrow. The day her mom and dad actually died. It was going to be really hard, and she needed to be around people and be distracted. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Jerome wants to ask on her most devastating event of her life.

She heard Amber mumble then prop herself up on her bed, "Mhmmhm? Nina is that you?" Nina only made a small sound, meaning yes, but didn't turn to face Amber. She was still staring at the ceiling when Amber took her blanket and made her way to Nina's bed.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked. Nina just looked at her, nothing to say. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nina decided Amber was her best friend. She was in Sibuna, she helped work out her problems, and she understood. Therefore, Nina should trust her. No, _would _trust her. Nina nodded and began explaining, conveniently avoiding Jerome's role in the story.

"I'm so sorry," said Amber hugging her, "Don't worry, I'll find things to help you get distracted and I will make this one of the best days of your life… on the worst day of your life. I'm sorry!"

"You're fine Amber," Nina cracked a real smile. She was glad Amber was her best friend. …And sometimes not. Amber Millington is lovable, if you get on her good side, but also trustworthy, if you know when to put your trust in her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome <strong>

Jerome groaned, feeling the sun shine onto his face. Ugh. Mornings. Wait today was just an ordinary morning though. He quietly heaved himself off his bed. He quickly grabbed his laptop and played the DvD. Carefully listening, he heard what name he didn't want to hear in the video. Nina Martin.

_"No No No No No NO!" Jerome mentally shouted, "It can't be. It's not possible. Just no!"_

Jerome took in a deep breath to calm himself down. No. What had his dad done.

NO!

Jerome inhaled again, then sighed, and finally caught hold of himself. He was going to make this right. One problem. How should he tell Nina?

He sat up in frustration, swiftly dressed himself, and put on his jacket. He needed time to think to himself. But that was nearly impossible in the House of Anubis. He rushed outside and ran to the nearest tree he could find. And eventually tried letting his frustration out by kicking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Nina entered the dining area late. Everyone saw her coming and ceased speaking. Nina didn't notice to the fact that she was in deep thought. Amber coughed and tried breaking the silence by saying, "How's your sleep last night, Nina?"

"Good," Nina mumbled as she went into the kitchen to grab a bowl and a glass.

"So where were you yesterday?" Joy interrogated. Patricia smacked Joy on the arm, they haven't been in the friendliest of terms due to last night.

"Why does she have to tell you?" Amber countered.

"What, she told you?" Joy retaliated. They heard a door slam from the doorway. Everybody shut up and turned their heads to the coming person.

Jerome entered, not looking very happy. He began to angrily stride towards the kitchen when he bumped into Nina, who was making her way to her seat. The two only briefly glanced at each other, then turned away, cutting eye contact. Nina sat down on the table and began to idly stir her bowl of cereal.

Joy looked from between Nina and Jerome. She gasped, "No." Everybody glanced at her, seeing what she was making such a big deal about.

"You didn't," Joy smirked, but still in a weird state of awe.

"Is anybody else confused?" Alfie said.

"What are you rambling on about this time?" asked Patricia. Joy glared at her for her sharp remark.

"Nina and Jerome."

Mara almost spit out the juice she was drinking, "What?"

"What?" Nina and Jerome said.

"WHAT?" Everybody else exclaimed.

"You and Jerome went out on a secret date, didn't you?" Joy assumed. Nina stood up, almost knocking off her bowl of cereal. Jerome rushed in from the kitchen. "That's why you've been so quiet."

"I know Nina, she would never do anything like that without me knowing," argued Amber.

"And I know Jerome. No Way," declared Alfie.

"Well you probably didn't know them well enough," Joy said gleefully. Amber and Alfie seemed to hesitate, Nina and Jerome glanced at them, surprised.

"Do you really believe that we're dating?" Jerome asked to everyone. Everyone was quiet, not sure what to say.

Nina asked, "Don't you trust us?"

"They don't seem to trust us," said Jerome after a moment's silence.

"I can't believe you don't trust us," said Nina, surprised, "Fine. I can't believe you guys, especially you." She looked at Fabian. "And I thought we were friends." With that she stomped out of the room, looking disappointed.

"No, Nina, I trust you!" cried Fabian after Nina exited.

"To late for that Rutter," mumbled Jerome who went to follow Nina.

"Ugh, what have I done," muttered Fabian. He turned to Joy, who seemed to be victoriously smiling, "What have you done Joy?" This had caught Joy off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you '_Assume'_ that Nina and Jerome are going out?" asked Patricia.

"They were barely even here at all yesterday, and did you see the way that they looked at each other this morning? It's obvious that they went out on a date yesterday."

"You've got it all wrong, Jerome went to go visit his dad!" exclaimed Alfie, running off to find Jerome.

"And if you all knew Nina's side of the story, you'd know why she wasn't with us all day," said Amber standing up.

"And what's her story?" Joy questioned.

"First, it's not your place to ask. Second, I promised I wouldn't tell. Third, thanks to you, you just made her life and day a whole life harder. Thank you very much!" Amber replied, stomping away. Everybody else finished brunch in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome and Nina<strong>

Jerome grabbed Nina's arm after leaving quickly. "What do you think you're doing?" Nina snapped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jerome hissed. He quietly lead her into the laundry room. Thankfully a fight was going on so they snuck in. Jerome cautiously closed the door, and turned to face Nina. She was sitting on the washing machine, tears falling down her face. Jerome just sat by her, not sure wether to comfort her, or not. Silence.

"How could they?"

Jerome looked at saw that it was Nina who said that. He gulped.

"What?"

"I thought I could trust Amber, Patricia… Fabian…"

Even more silence.

"'Tell me about today."

Nina looked at him. Jerome was just staring at his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your story today?" The two were looking down at their laps. Jerome looked at Nina who was wiping her tears.

"Today was the day my parents died."

Great. That just made everything ten-thousand times harder. How was he, Jerome the Sly and Great, supposed to break it down to the American next to him, that his dad had killed her parents. Well it was more on accident, but still!

"My parents were going to buy us milkshake supplies." He realized Nina was speaking again. "They left me at my Gran's house, planning to come back. They didn't. Never did. Never will."

"My parents just dumped me here," Jerome spoke. He only had trusted Alfie and Mara about this, Nina's in. "They take me back to our home for the holidays, sometimes, they leave me here. They left me here to rot like rubbish, and here I rot. Since I was 5 years old."

"At least you know who your parents are."

"I only knew one parent, and that was my mum. Yet, she's too busy to speak to me anyways. During the school year or holidays. The older I get, the more often I get left alone here during the holidays."

"My parents died when I was 4. They signed their will so Gran would be my caretaker. What I hate is that I barely remember anything about them. Only a few memories. And another thing is that every passing year, the faster the memories start fading away," confessed Nina. "How about your dad?"

Jerome gave her a startled look then said, "I never knew my dad. I haven't known him since he supposedly 'left' when I was 4."

"And now?"

Jerome gave an unenthusiastic laugh. "I'm kind of wishing I didn't."

Nina stared at him, puzzled why he was telling her this. He'd been acting weird since yesterday. First he was curious, then nice, then thoughtful, then cared and actually listened to what she had to say. She knew this wasn't the Jerome she knew and was wary of. It either crazily involved him, or he was looking for good facts and secrets to blackmail her. Although, he had entrusted her with the story of his past.

"Why is that?" Nina asked.

"It's involves your past," Jerome mumbled.

"Meaning?"

"My dad was the driver that rammed into your parents. He killed them."

* * *

><p><strong>Super psyched! I loved House of Sorry and House of Hex. The episode today, made me feel, that I had missed House of Anubis so much over the whole year. I love how you guys review and put me on your favorites and alerts. Keep doing that, I'll do my best to stick to this story.<strong>

**Haha, I love how Eddie and Patricia kissed, but I'm still a Patromer. Also, I feel sorry for Joy, but at least she isn't out to get Fabian anymore.**

**Okay, I suppose I owe you something from my snacks. Here's a potato chip. Enjoy the day! Psst, If you save it and the apocalypse arrives, you'll thank me later.**

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~ Peace**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, the ice. Ow, my effing bum! I bet you can guess what happened. Yup, I slipped on it. What made it worse was that I fell 2 times in P.E. and tripped onto a chair in Chorus. How fun! *sarcasm* Let's get a move on with it.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist does not own the House of Anubis or would have had the Eye of Horus, which is barely seen anymore, be of more importance.**

**Claiming: The Plotline.**

**Read the story now or I'll have this virtual match burn it up so you can't read it anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**The History and Past.**_

_"Why is that?" Nina asked._

_"It's involves your past," Jerome mumbled._

_"Meaning?"_

_"My dad was the driver that rammed into your parents. He killed them." _

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Jerome's words struck her like a lightning bolt striking the tallest tree. His dad killed her parents. It was such a big coincidence that Nina was moved to Anubis House to find out that she was the Chosen One. But this? It was a bit too much. Learning and knowing the killer of her parents' son was a bit to much. She expected him to be bad to the bone as the father, but during this current situation she was speaking to him. She had trusted him with her past, he was trusting her with his history. By the way, why was she still here and speaking to him?

"How do you know?" It was the day of her parents' death and she was still speaking to the killer's son. Technically, it was an accident…

"I found out yesterday morning," She realized he spoke. "I didn't know how to break it down to you." Something kept Nina from slapping Jerome, going outside, and burst out crying.

"How are you so sure that your dad killed my parents?" She wasn't going to make an enemy nor a friend out of Jerome. It could have been to big a coincidence, that it wasn't actually true and real. He might still be trying to prank her, and he was probably very good at this acting.

"…" Jerome just looked at her and jumped off the dryer. He made his way to exit.

"Run away from telling the truth, classic," Nina mumbled.

"I'm not running away, I'm fetching it," said Jerome but before he left he asked, "Do _you _remember that man that killed your parents?"

"No. But it's too much of a coincidence."

"You do realize you're living in Anubis House," Jerome said.

"Where coincidence doesn't make any sense," Nina finished, muttering in a low barely audible voice, "Yeah…" Jerome left without looking back at her and saying another word.

Why did he care?

* * *

><p>Nina snuck out of the laundry room. Everybody was cleared out, doing their own things. She spotted Amber who spotted her. Nina tried getting away and going to her dorm but without having Amber catch up to her. Nina made her way to the room, Amber now following in her trail. She sat on the bed and Amber basically jumped on it.<p>

"I thought you and Jerome had run away!" Amber exclaimed. She surprised Nina with a concerned hug. Nina decided to awkwardly return it.

Amber let go of Nina and said, "Okay, this is what I have planned for today. First, we paint each other's nails. Second, we're going shopping at 2. Third, while we're at the mall, we'll go catch that movie, Journey 2, that you said you wanted to see. Fourth-"

"Amber, you really didn't have to fill up my schedule like this." Nina cracked a smile.

"How about _31 North 62 East_ ?" suggested Amber.

"Amber…"

"But that's the one where the actor looks a lot like you!" exclaimed Amber.

"Amber."

"Bratz: the movie, then? The main character looks a lot like you. Even though you are nothing alike."

"Amber."

"Or how about The Vow, that's a good one."

"Amber listen to me!" Nina chuckled at her best friend's blabbering.

"What is it then?"

"It's okay, I'll go to town with you. It's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseee," Amber begged.

"Okay," Nina caved in, "I just found out who…"

"Who what?" asked Amber.

"Found- Killed- accident- parents-" Nina stuttered.

"What? Are you trying say? You found who accidentally killed your parents?" Amber inquired. Nina nodded her head. Amber stood up. "Just tell me who they are and I'll go kill this man!"

"No, Amber don't…" Nina said, dragging her best friend back down to sit. "I just don't really want to talk about it."

"Or we could go watch the third movie to Twilight," Amber suggested.

"Fine, but I'm rooting for Team Jacob."

"No, Team Edwards the best…"

* * *

><p>The girls came back from the movies after watching Journey 2. "Okay, that actor was hot, and Vanessa Hudgens, cute pink top," Amber blabbed, hanging up her coat in the coat closet. Nina just had to smile at her personality.<p>

"Of course, but watt would you say if she was wearing a blue top?" Nina questioned.

"If it matches the pink top, I'd say WooHoo!" Amber exclaimed.

Nina rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging out with me too much, my American is finally starting to rub off on you."

"What do you expect? We share the same room and is bound together by a 'curse-y spirit'."

"True." The two entered the common room to have Nina dragged out be Jerome.

"Don't you dare try causing Jerina, Jerome!" Amber yelled as Jerome pulled Nina into his room. Jerome stuck his head out and glared at her before he slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I don't know, I guess I'm trying to apologize for my dad."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but this next thing might be…"

"What?"

"My dad… He wants to apologize…"

"Okay, just call him for me. I'll hear what he has to say."

"No, not here… He wants to apologize in person. … He wants us at the prison. … And he wants to talk to you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not exactly my best work, by that I mean my shortest chapter ever.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had a small writers block and for the fact I was either too busy and had guests over. It's rude to start writing in front of them, not to mention really hard to focus.**

**Eggrolls. I brought them things to Social Studies. And basically, my older friends that came with me to Junior High were pestering me about them. And some of the others (A huge amount) had just tried them this year. So now I get compliments (Not to mention, pestered) by my whole entire 7th grade class.**

**For now, Osiris's Staff won't update soon and is on hold. I have my other stories and another one, but I'll irregularly and rarely update that. I realized that I can't write a whole 4,000-5,000 word chapter a weekend.**

**Review please!**

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~Peace out**_


	6. Chapter 6

**'Sup, sorry for not updating for a while. This story'll wrap up pretty soon though. Anyways, just going through a complicated and difficult time. Don't we all? Let's go to the story.**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist doesn't own the House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**The History and Past:**_

_"No, not here… He wants to apologize in person. … He us at the prison. … And he wants to talk to you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome<strong>

"He wants for me to what?"

Jerome was nervous. "Please, he just really wants to apologize, for killing your parents on this day," Jerome begged.

"Wait, and he knows of this day how, exactly?"

He started fumbling, "I might have let it slip to him…"

Ouch! Jerome rubbed his cheek. He certainly did not see that coming. Especially from the goody-two-shoes Nina.

"I don't think the slap was necessary."

"And why did you tell him?" she questioned.

"I accidentally let it slip, alright?" Jerome said, "I won't tell you how, though. No! No hitting! Besides, are you going to go anyway?"

"Jerome. I've been trying to keep myself occupied all day. And right now? I don't think so," Nina responded with a quivering voice.

Jerome gulped, "Tomorrow, after school then."

"Why should I agree?" Nina looked him in the eye.

Jerome looked right back at her, "Because, it's also hurting me. I have a loss too. That was my dad. And seeing what he did, I'm sorry. But I can't apologize. He's the one that drove that American car, and he's the one that crashed your parents. I'm not the killer, I'm just, _unfortunately, _the son. And after being separated from him, I want him to earn his forgiveness from the family he had hurt. He may not deserve it, but…"

"Jerome, stop," Nina said, "I get it, you want your dad forgiven so it would be weight off both your shoulders. But, look at today. I don't feel like facing it like this. I'll go tomorrow, but it better be serious."

Nina went for the door. "Yeah, it is," Jerome mumbled after she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Nina left Jerome's room and ran to her's and found Amber by the door.

"Are you okay? Do I need to hurt Jerome for something or what?"

"Nah, Amber, it's fine," Nina said, "Its fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Nina dragged herself out of the bed. She felt both better and worse than she did compared to the previous years she had beard through that day.

Something in Nina's head went off. Oh yeah, she was supposed to meet Jerome after school. She didn't know how exactly to respond. Was she supposed to feel angry? Scared? But one feeling stood above the others that she defiantly recognized. Anticipation. No wonder she didn't exactly have the best night's sleep.

Nina got dressed and was looking at the mirror, putting on her tie when Senkhara appeared. Nina jumped back.

"Chosen One, I have seen you bear pain and not do anything for the quest for 2 days. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Senkhara screamed. Nina could only gulp. "Time is a-waisting and you know that. And you have wasted mine as well. Do you have anything to say to that?"

"Yesterday was parents' death anniversary…" Nina mumbled.

"Stop looking to the past, child, look to the Mask," Senkhara said, then she had an idea. "If you can pass the next tunnel in the next seven suns, I will give you a glance to your parents' afterlife."

Nina's eyes widened, and Senkhara continued, "If you don't, you will never get your only chance." Senkhara laughed and vanished.

"No! Senkhara!" Nina screamed. A moment later, Fabian and Amber burst in.

"We heard you shout Senkhara's name as we were coming up here to get you," Amber said.

"Are you okay, did she hurt you?" Fabian asked. Nina just shook her head, with her eyes watering, she nudged past the two.

"Do you reckon she'll tell us later?"

* * *

><p>After Nina had shoved past the two, she rushed down to the ground floor. Nina ran to the dining room when she bumped into Jerome. Jerome looked up to see who he had bumped. Realizing he had bumped Nina he looked away and pretended that he had never bumped her. Nina seemed to do the same thing. They both sat down and Fabian and Amber came in.<p>

"Hey Nina, do you want to go to the library after school with me?" Fabian offered.

Nina was about to respond when Jerome cut her off. "Um, no Rutter. She has some things to do." This time Jerome looked at Nina strait in the eye. Nina looked back, feeling the gaze of his ice-cold eyes.

"How would you know Jerome?" Fabian said back, "What things?"

Jerome coughed, thinking up a lie. "Nina has to go to town with me after school. Maybe another time Rutter."

"Jerome, I can speak for myself," Nina said, cutting in to the two boys conversation. "I'll meet you there at 5." She stood up and went into the kitchen, Jerome followed her.

Fabian was about to go after the two when Amber stopped them. Fabian exclaimed, "Amber! For all I know, Nina could be getting blackmailed by Jerome right now."

"For all you know, they could be dating!" Amber hissed, "Besides, I don't think it's mystery related."

"How would we know?"

Amber shrugged, "I think that we could just have to trust Nina on this."

* * *

><p>"Are you or are you not coming with me to see my dad?" Jerome asked.<p>

"I said I would," Nina said, "And I don't break my promises." She looked strait at him.

"And you don't think I do?" Jerome retorted. Nina blinked. "Okay, that one time in last term, but you c'mon!"

"I will, Jerome, I will, but you have to calm down," Nina said.

"Calm down! I'm calmed down!" Jerome exclaimed. He stopped himself and sighed. "Fine. I'm calmed down."

"Jerome, you of all people know that you could trust me. And I'll keep to my word if you keep to yours."

"And what exactly was my word again?"

"That you keep serious."

Jerome spit into his hand and held it out, "Deal."

"Ew, gross." Nina walked away disgusted. The old Jerome came back and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

The final bell had rung and Nina was putting away her things in her locker. Fabian and Amber were just down the hall, getting ready to ask Nina what had happened during the morning. All day she had avoided them and when she was with them, she kept quiet.

"Okay, what exactly do we ask her again?" Amber asked Fabian.

"We'll just go slow and worm our way into the conversation," said Fabian, "We'll ask her about the mystery, though." The two were ready to walk down there to Nina when they saw Jerome run to her.

The two looked at each other. Amber asked, "What do we do now?"

Jerome came up to Nina and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Almost but we have to get signed out," Nina said.

"I already did," Jerome said. Nina raised an amused eyebrow at him. "The cab is going to arrive in 2 so hurry up."

"If you haven't noticed Jerome, I haven't yet changed out of my uniform," Nina said.

Jerome's phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah? Okay… Just-… yeah… We'll be out… if you can wait for about a minute?… Sure… okay… bye."

Jerome looked at her, "Neither have I, now c'mon the cab's waiting."

"Wait- no- Jerome-" Jerome had dragged Nina from her locker. He slammed the locker shut and lead Nina outside. Amber and Fabian just watched her get dragged out. They sighed in defeat, and left for the House.

"Later…"

* * *

><p>Nina and Jerome took the bus to the outskirts of town. They hopped off on the curve paying the bus driver. Nina didn't seem to know the part of town, of course, she <em>is <em>American. Jerome spotted a food vendor. There was a light drizzle in the air as Nina was looking around, taking in her surroundings when Jerome nudged her. He motioned towards the street vendor. Nina cocked an eyebrow, but followed him.

"Two donuts, a coffee-" started Jerome, "What would you like to drink Nina."

"Um, a hot chocolate would be nice," Nina said. She took out her wallet when Jerome stopped her, shaking his head no. The street vendor gave them their orders.

"My courtesy, now c'mon," Jerome said before Nina could ask. Nina got the cue to drop it and did. The two walked into the police station. Nina sat down in the waiting area, and Jerome went to the front desk.

The police officer from Saturday looked up and saw Jerome, she smiled, "Hello, back again?"

"Yeah," Jerome said. He pulled out the DvD from his jacket pocket. "Here's this, and also I'm not by myself." He motioned to Nina who was on her phone.

"Okay then," the officer took the DvD. "About five minutes?" Jerome nodded and went to sit by Nina.

"How long?" asked Nina.

"Five minutes," Jerome said. A moment of silence.

Nina broke it, "So why?"

"Why what?"

"All of this. What exactly is your story, Jokester?"

"I told you, American."

"Don't forget Eddie's american also."

"Technically, he's from Sweetie and his mum. He's English. Besides, do you want me to call you goody-two-shoes. Or better yet, Chosen One."

"American sounds nice. … I know you told me your whole story, but why do you want to see your dad apologize for something that happened years ago?"

"The minute he said he killed a Martin, I started freaking out. With what happened last year and everything. I-I don't know, after seeing my dad after so many years and finding out this coincidence, I feel guilty. i don't know why, but if you forgive him, I might feel like I wasn't just left at Anubis to rot."

Nina patted his back, "I'm sure your dad's a nice man."

"Ready?" the Police officer called. The two stood up and followed the officer to the visiting room. "Good luck."

Jerome's dad spotted them and called, "Jerome!" He held his hands out for a hug. Jerome awkwardly gave the hug to him.

"Dad," Jerome said. He looked at Nina who was awkwardly standing by the door. John finally noticed her, "Dad this is Nina."

"Hello," John and Nina shook hands, "I don't suppose your dating Jerome? Or is he still hooked up with Mara?"

"Mara?" Nina asked, confused.

"Dad, no!" Jerome exclaimed, blushing. He cleared his throat and said seriously, "Dad, this is Nina, Nina _Martin._"

"I see."

John sat down as did the two students. John started, "Well, I don't exactly know what to say. But I want to say this first. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow am I tired after writing 34 of this chapter in half and hour. I cannot wait for the finally, but i wish it didn't come so soon! Ugh, we're moving and I need links to videos I can access just in case we haven't hooked up our cable. If doesn't upload them straight away, I will be mad. On the upside, I'll have a lot of down-time in the car so I can use my iPod to work on the next chapter.**

**So send me some links if you can for Monday's episode that are valid. I really hate the timing.**

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~Peace out**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are mad me aren't you? Hey I have a perfectly legitimate reason! Okay, Like I said in my last chapter, I was going through some complicated times. Right? Well, I was moving. It was the worst time to move, especially on finale week. I was so pissed! Anyway, I don't have any internet but my mum has a hotspot that I need to get rolling on. **

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist doesn't own the House of Anubis or else she would have made Fabian the Osirion, not Eddie.***

***I really don't mind Eddie being the Osirion, it's just Fabian fits the description so well, and most of us were expecting Fabian, so yeah.**

**I'm sorry, I gave up chips for lent, I won't be able to give you some, how about you just really really read the chapter, yeah?**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**The History and the Past**__:_

_"Dad, no!" Jerome exclaimed, blushing. He cleared his throat and said seriously, "Dad, this is Nina, Nina Martin."_

_"I see." _

_John sat down as did the two students. John started, "Well, I don't exactly know what to say. But I want to say this first. I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Nina stared at John Clarke. She never actually thought that this day would come. Actually, she never gave it a thought.

John went on, "I'm sorry, I was mad with my wife. I'm sorry for ruining your future with your parents, and I'm sorry I never made it up with you and your family."

From the corner of Nina's eye, she saw Jerome looking stunned. Nina spoke, "I-I…" The memories of Anubis flashed in her mind. The attic, The Eye of Horus, the cellar, Sarah, a hating Patricia, Amber, Sibuna's initiation, the burnt tree, Rufus, Sibuna itself, Joy's disappearance, Alfie's accidents, Jerome's sneaky ways, Mara's nerdy style, Mick's training, the food fights, Trudy, Prom, the Cup of Ankh, The True Chosen One, the curse-y spirit, her Gran, the curse itself, Victor and his rules, Jasper, the Frobisher-Smith library, Every single thing! … And … Fabian …

"I forgive you," said Nina, "I forgive you because… of everything that happened. I know you didn't mean to crash into them, and if you didn't, I wouldn't be here."

John looked at her confused, "You wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't be in this situation. Heck, I wouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, Jerome probably wouldn't have been in Anubis House, I would have still been in America. But, I have friends here, that … is worth it," answered Nina.

"Thank you, it is probably really hard for you to forgive, but I am thankful that you did," replied John, the two were looking strait at each other. after a few mindless chatter Jerome and Nina had to go.

As John shook Nina's hand he said, "I'm sorry again."

"Don't," smiled Nina shaking his hand. Jerome nodded his head towards the door, it was time to go.

"Goodbye, and say hello to Sweetie for me, will you?" said John. The two waved off goodbye and took the bus back to Anubis.

* * *

><p>"I did not know you and Mara were together," said Nina, lightening the mood. The two had entered the House to find it empty. The two were sitting in the common room waiting for the others to come out whenever they were done doing what they were doing.<p>

"We aren't," said Jerome. He was currently playing Cat's Cradle.

"Sure, not yet. Wait until I tell Amber," smirked Nina.

"There's that Nina that I remember," said Jerome, "Know will you help me get out of this, I'm in a knot."

Nina came over and saw that his fingers were tangled in a bunch of strings, "I don't know how unless you want my fingers tangled like yours."

"Argh, just get some scissors and cut, it's cutting off the circulation to my fingers!" exclaimed Jerome.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Nina rushing into the kitchen to find the scissors. She came back out soon and found that Jerome was still wincing in pain. "Here careful, and stop moving! Do you want me to cut your fingers as well?"

"What- No it just hurts!"

"How the heck did the string get all the way down to your wrists, Jerome!"

"I was trying to untangle it while you were in the kitchen."

"You really stink at Cat's Cradle."

"Hmmph, whatever, now just hurry up and cut the damn thing already!"

"I'm trying to, but you won't move your stupid fingers out of the way."

"Oh, so now my fingers are stupid?"

"No just the person owning them."

"Oh, gosh, Nina-Burn, ouch, okay, here just cut- cut- Cut there!"

"It's a mess of strings Jerome, how am I supposed to know where to cut?"

"Gosh damn it, I don't care if you cut my fingers, like Gatorade says, Just Do It!"

"Fine, but it's Nike, not Gatorade," said Nina who finally cut the strings. Jerome just rolled his eyes.

"Ah thank you! Oh gosh, my fingers are purple, look!" Jerome shoved his finger into Nina's face.

"Yeah," said Nina pushing Jerome's fingers out of her face, "And the circulation is coming back."

Jerome gave a sigh of relief, he was staring at the cut strings. Nina spoke, "I swear Jerome, if you try playing Cat's Cradle again, I will cut you fingers instead."

"There's Nina I know and don't particularly love," said Jerome rubbing both his sore hands. Nina stared at the scissor in her hands and the string on the floor. It seemed as if it were telling her something.

Jerome spoke, "Anyway, I was meaning to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, these past few days, I've noticed that Alfie's been sneaking out. Any reason that you know of? Oh my gosh, is Rufus involved!" Jerome seemed to start mentally freaking out.

Nina started thinking. Alfie, part of Sibuna, with Amber, Fabian, and Patricia. Okay. They are all cursed, they are strangely not here, the house is strangely quiet. Where would they go? Tree? School? Library? No wait, Tunnels… TUNNELS! If they are in the tunnels they are probably trying to work out how to get pass the task, the spider web task. The Spider web has dangerous threads, strings- wait stings. Cat Cradle strings, Jerome's knot, scissors! The solution! Ah haha!

Nina jumped up from the chair she was sitting. Jerome looked up weirdly at her. "That's it!" Nina said aloud.

"What! Rufus!" Jerome started to physically freak out right now.

"No, no, no! It just that I had a sudden brainstorm… of something for my project," Nina covered up. Fortunately, to Nina's luck, Mara, Joy, and Eddie entered the house from the front door.

"Ugh, why did Patricia have to miss out on this meeting, again? Where does you best friend and your girlfriend go off to?" Mara asked to Joy and Eddie as the entered the common room.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," Eddie said.

"Uh huh, sure," said Mara.

Nina whispered to Jerome, "You'd better make your move now, unless you want me to tell Amber."

"What! Nina!" Jerome exclaimed as Nina left the common room.

Mara came over and sat by him, "What's wrong?"

_"Oh gosh, oh boy Jerome," _Jerome thought.

* * *

><p>Nina sprinted to her room to grab five pairs of scissors. She shoved them into her bag and sprinted down to the kitchen. On the way there she spotted Jerome next to Mara on the couch, Mara on the seat she was previously on.<p>

_"You'd've better make your move now Jerome, or you won't be able to live it down," _Nina thought smugly. She dove into the oven door, but not before having Eddie enter.

"What are you doing?" asked Eddie.

"Um, trying to open this oven door," answered Nina.

"That door doesn't work." Eddie opened the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk and a cookie from the cookie jar. "I'd love to stay and see what boring thing you're up to, but like I said, it's boring. Peace."

"Peace," Nina replied as he walked out of the kitchen. She waited and opened the secret panel.

Nina walked to the bookshelf and put the the combination in. 1-8-9-0. She basically tackled the secret bookshelf and let the light scan her. After that, she ran to the recent unconquered tunnel, flying off the chasm, and running into Amber and Patricia.

"Alfie, watch out for the one to your left, the silver one!" exclaimed Amber, "Oh hey Nina. Nina!"

"Amber! Nina's not here at the moment, just help Alfie!" Fabian said.

"Nina's standing right here beside me, Fabian," Amber replied. Fabian turned around and saw Nina.

"Nina!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that, my name just don't wear it out. Okay now you two get out of there," said Nina.

"Why are you going to do what the Pink Ranger does, use ninja skills to get across?" Oh Amber.

"Just get out, I have a solution," ordered Nina. After the two boys got out, Nina dug into her bag.

"What could you possible have in there that may help us at the moment?" asked Patricia.

"This," Nina said bringing out the scissors. She handed them to everyone.

Fabian beamed, he hugged Nina and spun her around, "You genius, genius, genius girl!"

"Whoa, deja vu anyone?" Amber said.

"Alright, let's get to cutting the strings!" said Patricia, snapping her scissors.

* * *

><p>After a a good half an hour they successfully cut all the strings except for the one's with the hooks Nina jumped up in excitement, "We did it, we got it!"<p>

Alfie spoke, "All we need to do is stick the spider and it's babies on the hooks and be done with this task!" Fabian, Amber, and Patricia took the spider babies, Alfie took the big mommy spider, Nina was watching the door. Fabian, Amber, and Patricia hung the babies as Alfie stuck the spider legs on the wall.

Nina gasped in excitement as the door opened, "We did it you guys, we did it!"

Senkhara appeared in front of her. "You're reward, your glimpse to you parent's after life," spoke Senkhara. She blew a black ball of dark magic at Nina.

"Nina?" Fabian said witnessing as Nina stood frozen in front of the door for a second.

"I'm feeling… I'm- I'm, not-" before she could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they closed and she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved the finale, HoA makes the best. I'm really watching out for Season 3 HoA. I hope Mick and Joy gets together or something. So, I have an account on Wikia under this name, I'm just one of those people who view tumblr, and I have a Nick account. So I'll still be up-to-date with HoA. It also means because Season 2 of HoA is done, I have more time to focus on my FanFics. So look out for them. ;)<strong>

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~Peace out**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter you guys!**

**So because I haven't updated for a while, I owe you peeps this much. By the way, have any of you ever heard of the song Airplanes by B.o.B.? I'm pretty much addicted to it. Sorry, most of you don't like rap, but I'm a rapper. I'm planning to download the finale of season 2. Eeep! oh now I feel like Amber.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, TheHoAProtagonist doesn't own the House of Anubis, you should know by now.**

**How about beef jerky? Do you like beef jerky? Well, I don't know, but read the story anyways. By the way, you should't have been reading this sentence. Go on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>_**The History and the Past:**_

_Nina gasped in excitement as the door opened, "We did it you guys, we did it!"_

_Senkhara appeared in front of her. "You're reward, your glimpse to you parent's after life," spoke Senkhara. She blew a black ball of dark magic at Nina._

_"Nina?" Fabian said witnessing as Nina stood frozen in front of the door for a second._

_"I'm feeling… I'm- I'm, not-" before she could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they closed and she passed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Nina<strong>

Nina was aware she was dreaming. She 'awoke' and found herself somewhere dark. She saw a light in whatever she was. Nina realized she was in a tunnel. There were torches **(like those things in the Indiana Jones movies) **on the wall. Nina looked to the back, nothing, a wall. Nina picked herself up and moved towards the light in the end of the tunnel. As she walked through the hall way the light became brighter and brighter. Nina had to shield her eyes from the light when it suddenly grew dim. Nina looked at her back and saw the hallway, no blinding white light. She looked back to her front and saw a door. It was one of those scary and intimidating doors that looked like a dungeon door. Nina saw no other way out, so she just took her chance with the door.

Nina opened the door leading to a dim place. It was a rough stone circular room, with only dim torches lighting it up. Although, what Nina found strange about the torches were that they were lit with a green fire. Nina looked to her right and saw some skeletons making her walk faster the other way. Throughout the walls of the room, there were dark worn-out paintings.

A voice spoke startling Nina. It was a deep low voice, that sounded rough, but coaxing and smooth, yet threatening at the same time.

"Who goes there?" the voice asked. Nina jumped and turned her attention to the center of the room. The voice spoke and asked again. "As I have asked last time, who goes there?" There, in the room, was a man. But not just one ordinary spooky man, this guy had a head of a jackal.

"Uh- me," stuttered Nina.

"What is your name?" asked the man, walking over to Nina. As he got closer, Nina felt smaller, the man was about 6'.

"Nina, Nina M-Martin," Nina squeaked. You'd be intimidated too, even if you're taller or the same height, that's because of the jackal head.

"Ah," he responded, "I am the Egyptian god of mummification, Anubis."

"Um- hi? A-Anubis."

"I sense you are not dead from the life in you. Who are you? What is your purpose? Who has sent you?"

"Anubis, back off," a ladies' voice came from the back. The two turned to look who had entered.

"Amneris," Anubis addressed, "And why should I, it is of the living. She does not belong here in the Underworld."

"Her name is Nina Martin, I suppose she has already said, and she has business with me," Amneris answered.

"What mortal shall have business with you Amneris, do not forget, you are a mortal also," Anubis replied.

"But I am a powerful mortal. This is a decedent of mine, the Chosen One, and she has some business to take care of," Amneris said, "Now you see she is no ordinary mortal."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is of your business?" asked Anubis.

"Yeah, um, why am I here exactly?" asked Nina sheepishly.

"You do not know?" questioned Amneris, Nina shook her head no. "About one sun ago, Senkhara had made a deal with you. Since you are most current defendant living, I am to watch over you."

"So you saw Senkhara bet with me?" Nina said, Amneris nodded her head yes, "I thought she was just kidding or something."

"Once you make an promise, deal, or bet, you are to strictly follow it if you are carrying Egyptian blood," answered Amneris. "Now if you don't mind, Lord Anubis, Chosen One, please follow me." Anubis stepped back letting Nina go first and followed her to where Amneris was leading them.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Amneris had lead them into the Hall of Judgement.<p>

"But you cannot cross without passing the Judgement," said Amneris. Anubis made his way to the scales and placed the ancient feather on a scale.

"I cannot do this without her heart," said Anubis.

"Okay, deal or not, I am not_ 'lending'_ someone my heart," said Nina.

"It's alright, give me your necklace, it shall work," replied Amneris. Nina reluctantly took off her necklace and gave it to Amneris. She was afraid the woman, or the spirit, or whatever she was, would take the necklace and run off with it. Thankfully, she didn't. Instead, she placed it on the scale as she had said.

"Two questions, Chosen One," Amneris said with Anubis behind her. "Do you mind being called the Chosen One?"

"I'm not fond it…" said Nina. The scale stayed put, Amneris smiled, Nina passed the first question.

"Do you trust me Nina?" asked Amneris.

"Honestly, no, I kind of don't," answered Nina. The scale containing Nina's necklace went up, the feather had weighed more than the necklace.

"What? How is that possible?" said Anubis, checking his scales.

"She tells the truth, she is pure of heart, and she is a powerful descendant of mine, it is possible," Amneris smiled. She took Nina's necklace off the scale and handed it back to Nina.

"You can trust me, I promise," Amneris said before again leading Nina and Anubis to another room. The three entered a seemingly empty chamber.

"Stay here," Amneris commanded Nina, Anubis went with Amneris to another room. Nina was just looking around when the door re-opened. Amneris and Anubis came out, but not alone. Nina's eyes widened as they brought two people in. The two unknown people were white and spirit-y, as Amber would say. One was a man, he was about 5'10" with hazel eyes, dirty blond hair, and a thin beard-stache, he had a clean cut look to him with a bright smile, except for a cut lip. The other was a woman, she was 5'8", blue-green eyes, she too had dirty blond hair. She, too, had a clean -yet eerie- look.

They seemed all too familiar. Nina racketed her brain, trying to find out where she had met them. An image of her family appeared in her brain and she instantly know. She was the first people she had met the minute she was born. They were her parents. Nina was left speechless, standing there with her mouth agape.

"Mom, dad?" Nina was finally able to speak due to the shock. "I-Is that-…"

"We haven't seen our daughter and all she could ask us was if we were her parents?" her dad teased, "Well I'll be darned."

Nina ran head on. She was surprisingly able to hug them. Nina cried into their shoulders with disbelief and happiness.

"Shh, Nina, don't cry," said her mother, trying to calm Nina down.

"I-I can't believe it," said Nina.

"What I can't believe is that you grew up to look like your mom, I mean, did you even inherit a feature from me?" asked the dad.

"The eyes, she has your eyes," replied her mom.

"Oh yeah," said her dad, "Yes! my daughter has my eyes!" He seemed to do a happy dance. Nina laughed at her dad's behavior.

"We'll leave you here for a while," said Amneris, shooing Anubis out of the room.

"You were with me since I was four, I thought you'd remember the color," said Nina, turning to her dad.

"That was when you were four, and people can change," said her dad, looking at her.

_"Hmm," _Nina thought, _"My parent's names were Randy and Lisa."_

"I'm pretty sure eyes don't change color," said Lisa.

"You don't know that," said Randy.

Lisa smacked him, and turned back to Nina, "Your dad is always goofy, don't mind him. Tell me, how's Gran? No, I mean on my side, we've already met your dad's down there." Lisa pointed to the back door.

Nina smiled. She started telling them her life up to the point she had gotten the scholarship to Anubis House. "I was accepted to Anubis House last year, and crazy things started happening even until this day. You'd be surprised."

Her dad smirked, "Try us." So Nina went on to explain all that danger and drama she had went through while trying to solve the Cup of Ankh mystery. After that, she went on to her vacation, then back to Anubis House for the new term and the curse-y spirit, the Mask, and all leading up to this day. Although, Nina conveniently maneuvered through the recent John Clarke drama and the parent's anniversary.

"Wow, that's a lot, okay, I'm surprised," said Randy. Lisa just laughed and gave Nina a small arm hug.

Nina became serious, "You know, I forgave someone today."

"Good for you, who is it?" Randy said.

"John Clarke," replied Nina, she tore her eyes away from her parents, "I forgave him for that accident that happened, with you guys and the car. You might now know, but he's the dude that crashed into your car, that… day…"

"Nina," said Lisa. Nina looked up from the floor, and into her parent's eyes, "We're proud of you, it took a lot of willpower to get through that."

"We're sorry that we never got to watch you grow up and everything," said her dad.

"It's not your fault, besides I wouldn't have went to Anubis House in the first place," said Nina.

"About that… we were planning to enroll you at the school…" confessed Randy.

"Wait, what?" Nina was totally confused, but before she could ask them anymore, Amneris and Anubis walked in.

"It's time for Nina to go back," spoke Amneris.

"But-" started Nina, her mom interrupted.

"We'll just say our goodbyes," she said. Amneris nodded, giving them a minute.

Nina's parents pulled Nina into a hug. Nina started weeping in their arms. "It's alright honey, it's alright," said her mom, "We don't want that Fabian of yours to keep waiting any longer."

"If he hurts you, I'll haunt him," said Randy. Nina had to smile at that one, "Dad, no, don't."

"We'll see you again, Nina, but don't let it be too soon," said her dad. They gave each other one last hug, Nina's parents kissed Nina goodbye and the three separated. Her parents went to a door Anubis was holding open, and Nina went over to Amneris.

"Your time in the underworld is up, Nina," said Amneris, "Here, take this."

She handed Nina an ink bottle, a pen and a scroll protector. Nina looked at her confused and asked, "What are these for?"

"It's a magical mail sender to the underworld. You can use any piece of paper, but use the ink and the pen. You put your message into the scroll protector and throw it into a fire, that is how it is delivered," said Amneris.

"So, I can only use it once? Then why did you give me such a big bottle of ink?" questioned Nina.

"No, no, no sweetie, after you throw it into the fire, whatever was inside is magically sent to me, the protector stays in the mortal world, after you throw it in the fire. Don't worry, it's fire proof, it's just how the magic inside is able to deliver it down here," explained Amneris.

"Thank you," said Nina. Amneris took an Egyptian staff from beside the throne.

"Since Osiris isn't here at this time, I shall dismiss you," said Amneris.

Amneris took the staff and placed it in front of Nina. She started muttering some words and the Egyptian staff started to glow blue. "Take care Chosen One," she said, winking at Nina. She finished her chant and the blue magic glowing from the staff was directed at Nina. Nina felt the magic engulf her body, she felt all of a sudden sleepy. "Take care," Nina heard Amneris repeat before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Nina awoke again and blinked, focusing her vision. She heard a voice. Amber.<p>

"Are you now convinced we should take her back up to the House? She's been out for forty-five minutes already!" Amber pleaded. Whoa, she didn't see that coming, she was out cold for 3/4 an hour already? It felt like she was gone for a day talking with her parents. Although, mortal time and godly time must have their difference. It's either that or she'd just been talking and enjoying the company too much to notice the time.

Nina heard Patricia speak, "I did not know you know how to tell time."

"I'm not overly stupid as you think! Nina would agree with me," Amber said.

"Yeah, I do."

"See?" Amber thrust her arm out, she blinked, "Nina! You're alive! We really thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I seem to faint on you guys a lot," said Nina as Amber came to her side (on the floor) and squeezed her.

"You have no idea how worried we were," said Fabian, towering over the two girls. He helped Nina get up as Patricia helped Amber.

"Whoa! You guys should totally check this room out!" Alfie exclaimed.

"How about we should go back up, people might start to wonder where we are?" said Patricia.

"Agreed," said Fabian. Alfie started protesting when he finally agreed. Nina asked for Fabian to stay behind with her for a second.

"Fabian."

"Nina."

"I'm sorry," the two said at the same time and smiled at each other in amusement. Nina suddenly pulled Fabian and kissed him.

"How about we say, we forgive each other?"

"Agreed," repeated Fabian. They went back up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Time<strong>

Dinner time was livelier that the previous ones they've had lately, everybody was enjoying themselves. And for once, Alfie and Jerome decided not to throw the food-fight planned that day. It was the middle of dinner when Nina broke her conversation with Fabian.

"Jerome, can I talk to you, in private?" Nina pointed to laundry room.

"Sure," agreed Jerome.

"Don't mind us," said Nina pushing Jerome to the laundry room. The house decided to trust them on this and went back to eating their food.

Nina shut the laundry room door and Jerome came up to her.

"Is there anything I did wrong?"

"Nope," Nina beamed.

"Then why am I here?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything that happened since Saturday."

"I don't know what I did, I thought I just put a lot more stress on you," said Jerome.

"Nope." This time Nina planted a kiss on Jerome's … cheek. "Thanks, and by the way, you really need to talk to Mara." Jerome felt his cheek in awe and surprise as he followed Nina out of the laundry room.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Fabian as they came out.

"Yeah, we're fine," answered Nina.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Amber.

Nina replied "Eh, nothing much, it's best to leave it behind, us."

* * *

><p><em>Dad, Mom, I really miss you.<em>

_I've learned lately that you should forgive someone, even if they didn't do it. And when you do, good things happen._

_And that's what happened to me, a good thing did happen. But please write back, we've got a lot to discuss. Especially how you were planning to enroll me in Anubis House in the first place. _

_But anyways,_

_Love your daughter,_

~ _**Nina M.**_

_P.S. Tell Amneris and Anubis hi for me._

* * *

><p>Nina looked through the note and tucked it into the protector. She opened the cellar furnace and threw it in. Nina smiled as she knew her message was being sent.<p>

She doesn't worry.

Besides, you shouldn't dwell on anything that happened a long time ago. Forgive and Forget they say. It's best if you leave it behind, it's just The History and Past.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished it, hooray! Thank you, all of you that stayed with me throughout this story. Especially giving me all that feedback and everything. Thank you <strong>_**so**_** much you guys, you're amazing. I've treated you with this especially long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it and my whole story. Review!**

_**Heres ma que**_

_**~ Peace out you guys!**_


End file.
